Ginny's 6th year
by feast0ffools
Summary: Ginny Weasley's sixth year is tormented with death eaters and the memory of Tom Riddle. She is alone at Hogwarts this year, until she finds comfort in an unlikely friend. Lots of back story and a slow burning partnership that may change the war. Rated M for language/future reference. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is a redone chapter of not alone but lonely from my old account. i will post the next chapter up shortly as I'm finally in the mood to write this one! please review and comment :)

disclaimer: you know the drill, characters and settings belong to the queen JK Rowling.

chapter 1:

Things are different at The Burrow now. Dad is gaunt looking, with worry lines etched on his face and his hair line receding. He is always grumpy too. Or at least whenever we see him, which is rare nowadays, as his time was split between the ministry and the order. Fred and George are the most normal, trying their hardest to lift the mood with light hearted jokes, but even they are more serious about the war, especially since George got his ear jinxed off, that is. Charlie and Bill are constantly around too, which makes everything more cramped and hectic, yet still the trio's absence goes un-missed. Mum is being overbearingly protective and smothering. You could tell the pressure was getting to her because the house looked shabbier than usual, she had lost a considerable amount of weight and you'd often find Fleur taking over in the Kitchen for her. I didn't tell anyone else this, but I often heard her crying late at night; me now being the insomniac of the household.

It's around 3am and I'm daydreaming out of my bedroom window. _Where are they right now? Are they safe? What are they doing? _The thoughts keep swirling around in my head and I am unable to stop them. I miss them, I suddenly realise. I miss Hermione tutting at me whenever I grabbed my broomstick rather than my potions book but smiling nonetheless. I miss Harry's laugh when the twins took my chair from beneath me and then coming to help me up. I miss Ron moaning I took the last bit of bacon because he slept in, again. _I'm alone_. My face is now slick with tears before i even knew i was crying. I think of Ron again, and how ever since my first year, how he stayed with me at night when I couldn't sleep or the nightmares came, and rubbed my back to comfort me, because although he teased me, I was still his baby sister and he hated it when I cried.

I furiously start to wipe the tears off my face. _Ron hated to see me cry._ I sniffed to myself. _Oh, for merlin's sake, I'm Ginny Weasley! and i'm stronger than this_. I need to toughen up. Especially now I'll be facing Hogwarts alone. Tomorrow. September the first. A lump formed in my throat. I don't think I've actually dreaded going back to Hogwarts before. I pause, still by the window, not even wanting to pack (which admittedly should have already been done). I huffed heavily and calmed myself, gliding my wand through the air I started to move my belongings into my second-hand trunk, trying as hard as I can this early in the morning, not to wake the others.

Later, technically the same morning, I'd already showered, dressed simply in some muggle jeans and a baggy t-shirt, and ate some jam on toast. The twins were waiting in the taxi to accompany me to the station, seen as Dad was still at the Ministry.

"You were up rather early dear," Mum pointed out from the front seat. "Is it the nerves? I'm sure you're just expecting the worst, at least they can't take away your wand –"

A splutter of coughs arose from all three of us in the back, to try and cover up what Mum had accidentally let slip. Even so the taxi driver just raised an eyebrow at mum and shook his head as he started the car. Mum was looking at us with the – deer caught in a headlight – expression and her eyes filled with new tears. I grabbed her hand and give her a weak smile to let her know there was no harm done and we'll all be just fine. Conversation was light on the way there and the weather was mentioned at least 3 times. Eventually we arrive at the station and after passing the barrier I am confronted with a strange sight. The platform was nearly empty and eerily quiet. Knowing glances were passed between parents who reluctantly let their child board the train. You'd have never thought this place was once filled with laughter and excitement. Other things had changed too; 2 adults were aboard, who seemingly looked like professors, and not the good kind. Confused I took another glance around when I caught the eye of Draco Malfoy. He had changed considerably. His shoulders slouched and he had bags under his eyes, his fingers tentative while he gave his mum a hug goodbye. This brought me back to myself, and I turned towards my own mother.

"It'll be alright Ginny, it'll be Christmas before you know it!" she said with strained cheeriness. I hug her tight, this small plump figure beneath me and I think that i will never let go, until Fred taps me on the shoulder.

"Listen up Gin, leave it be OK? We're not saying walk around with your head down – ashamed or anything, but at the moment, any added Weasley chaos won't do anyone any good-"

"yeah!" George interrupted. "We just want you to be safe is all." I nod for fear of crying, _again_, and give them both a hug. Over Fred's shoulder I see Luna waving from a compartment window so i hold a finger up to say I only needed a minute. I head towards the train, to Luna, Colin and Neville - my closest friends and turn at the door for a final look at my family. I'd hate for anything to happen to them, I love them to pieces.

Colin was evidently relieved to see me.

"What the hell are Nargles? Never leave me again Ginny Weasley!" He whispered as I sit down. I give a half hearted smile because finally something feels right. I look around and found Luna reading 'The Quibbler' and Neville edging closer as if he was trying to read as well. Colin squirmed next to me trying to catch his chocolate frog and this time my smile was full. It feels almost normal again with my wacky friends. The feeling continued as the train started to leave at – you guessed it, 11 o'clock on the dot. _Normal_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't know if anyone was actually waiting for this….. i quite liked this chapter! will Draco ever redeem himself?

Chapter 2:

A noise startles me out of my mini slumber. Wait. Its someone screaming! But why? I jump to the door of the carriage where Neville, Luna and colin already stand. The look of horror on Neville's face is enough to tell me that this is bad. Really bad.

"Oh Gin, this is not right… not right at all…" Luna talks to me in that whispery voice of hers. "You don't want to see this, go back to sle-" She didn't get to finish. I leapt forward and wrenched the door open to be confronted with a young first year writhing on the floor, her body shaking from the after affects of the cruciatus curse. I gasp involuntarily and one of the strange teachers from the platform giggles. Actually giggles.

"Oooooh Draco sweetie, this little one thinks she can interrupt our… impromptu detention" The woman's lips curled up in a smirk as she coils her greasy dark hair around a slender finger. Draco looks up sharply and his eyes locked with mine. His eyes had the promise of a mesmerising grey colour but at that very moment they blazed a slate grey, regretful and resigned. He looked at me imploringly as if he was asking me to step back inside the compartment. I stepped forward. That was when I noticed the man stood with the giggling woman. His back poker straight and rigid, but his face held a bemused expression as if I had just peaked his interest.

"Do I need to intervene Draco?" "I will only gladly oblige…"

"NO!" Malfoy shouts back and for the briefest of moments I felt that he was coming to my rescue. But of course that would be absurd! A Malfoy saving a Weasley? As if a Weasley needs saving in the first place? I took a deep breath before speaking, hoping that my voice would not betray the terror i'm feeling "Leave her alone."

"Then take her place" Malfoy stood and pointed his wand at me. The poor girl at his feet had the good sense to crawl to the corner, her breathing ragged after her torture. I notice that my hands are shaking but I can't stop the Weasley pride that bubbles up inside of me. I try to feign some confidence when I say "Go ahead" and surprisingly it doesn't get stuck in my throat. His eyes widen and I don't know whether it's out of surprise or pride. Yet his mouth still utters the word and although I hear Neville and a number of other people screaming behind me, yelling for his to stop I can only focus on the heat in my head and the pain that is wracking my body. I try to stay standing but the pain is too much, it hits me in waves again and again and is relentless. I crash to the floor and the screams escape me. The loudness of my scream is nothing compared to the cutting of my insides, and I know that i am roaring, that if i ever awaken from this pain my voice will be hoarse. I don't think I will wake up. There can be no end to this torture but death, surely? I gasp and my voice is already ragged, I must have been screaming for about ten minutes straight. My head burns like hot lava and my body starts to spasm out of control. I strain against my own body just to lift my head. I look up and I can see the coolness of grey blue eyes looking sympathetically at me but also with wonder. I hope my voice is strong enough and I can be heard when I say "Is that it?" I didn't get long to revel in their shocked expressions because my eyes suddenly go blurry and everything is black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so last chapter was abysmally short, hopefully this one will make up for it. please review :)

Chapter 3:

"SHE IS A STUDENT!" I hear the high pitched voice from above me and I am so out of it the familiarity of it doesn't register.

"You did not have the authority-" The woman was cut off suddenly and I realise although I do not know why, that I should keep my eyes shut tight.

"Authority… was given Professor Mcgonagall. As the new…Headmaster of this…institution I have appointed Amycus Carrow Head of regulation and…" There was an even longer pause before Professor Snape continued; "…Punishment" and as he dragged out each syllable I felt the pain awaken in each of my lungs and I willed myself to not draw their attention. My mind felt fuzzy and weak but as each minute passed everything was getting clearer and suddenly I remembered. _MALFOY! That bastard! He used the cruciatus curse on me. _As each memory of my torture resurfaced I felt the after affects in every part of my body. With each intake of breath I felt the twist of my insides while the hot flashes made my head feel like it was splitting. Nausea curled around in the moment of my stomach taking all of my attention so that I could barely concentrate on the voices above me.

"Well she at least needs to go to the hospital wing, Severus, I implore you" I finally register the voice of Professor Mcgonagall and my heart swells with love for this woman, this woman that I have come to know over the past six years, who although can be strict and tight lipped will do her utmost to protect you.

"Very well…Professor Flitwick you can…guide her in. I must attend the feast." I hear a swish of fabric and several pairs of footsteps gradually moving into the distance. The atmosphere has dramatically changed the air around me as if a dark cloud has been lifted, its this feeling that confirms to me that they have gone.

I feel a pull on my body and my stomach comes to greet my mouth as i'm suddenly lurched forward, the pain causing me to gasp involuntary.

"OH! Heavens, she's awake."

"Filius please, Ginny dear, it's quite alright" Mcgonagall's soothing voice reaches my ears and I know I must be in bad shape. Slowly, because crying has made them dry, I open my eyes. She is looking down at me with a pitiful expression on her face that causes her eyes to wrinkle at the sides. I don't remember getting here. I don't even remember getting off the train, but I see the Hogwarts doors impossibly high over Mcgonagall's bun. _Am I on a stretcher? Who is carrying me? _I think to myself as I don't think I can speak yet. I try to crane my neck to see beneath me but the pain in my bones makes its unwelcome return. Mcgonagall tuts and purses his lips at me disapprovingly but the gesture is so over used on me and so familiar I cannot stop the slight twitch of my lips as I smile despite it all.

"Professor Flitwick has put a mobilicorpus charm on you, he will manoeuvre you to the hospital wing, so stop fidgeting!"

"I shall move you now Miss Weasley." Flitwick chirps up from behind me as I start to glide over the stone steps and through the now open doors. No amount of quidditch practices has put my body through this much and I know it has been pushed well over its limit so I try to focus on something else rather than the pain and nausea bubbling up inside of me, but those damn staircases won't stop moving and are making me feel even more queazy. The blackness returns to me with open arms as i fall unconscious yet again.

—

**Draco's POV:**

The Great Hall, which was usually such a cheerful place and a favourite of many of the students, now feels imposing and unbearably quiet to me. Not a word is spoken amongst the students so that the only sound heard is the scratch of cutlery on plates. I glance upwards towards the head of the hall and Alecto Carrow is the only one to make eye contact with me. Her eyes gleam with an evil menace and a giggle escapes her smile that shows way too much teeth. Her laughter startles everyone in the room and I watched as heads lower even closer to the tables. I turn again to find that she is still staring at me, and I suddenly find my appetite gone when she runs a slippery tongue over her upper lip. I drop my knife and fork which further startles my classmates and a pimply first year jumps in his seat next to me. No not next to me. There are at least two spaces between me and the nearest student, even Grabbe and Goyle aren't as close as they used to be. The silence is getting to me and I can't help but over analyse everything in the hall. I notice that the Slytherins whilst uncomfortable with me seem at ease with the death eaters, especially in contrast with the Gryffindors who are the most subdued I think they've ever been in their entire lives. The Ravenclaws still look up themselves but their eyes hold horror they've never experienced before. Whereas the Hufflepuffs tend to look like they wished they stayed at home. My home is tainted now. I would return to retrieve my Mother if it were possible but I think i'm stuck. Nobody understands! They can stay their two spaces away and hide like cowards! Maybe they should be afraid? And it is this thought that brings the Weasley girl to my mind. I'm not sure what it is but I have an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of my stomach when I think of the girl Weasley. I gave everything I had into that curse…and yet she still had more fight to give. Her defiance and her strength, well if she was anyone else but a Weasley, i'd have said I was in awe of her. She stood up for someone else, someone she didn't even know, whereas this school is haunted by evil beings and i'm the only one to blame. I'm interested in her selfless nature because it is something I have never known.

I shake off the thought quickly not wanting to dwell on the Weasley trash anymore. I'm a death eater after all. It's my survival that matters. Every Malfoy for themselves right? I stand. Suddenly hundreds of faces turn to stare my way, wondering what's going to happen. I look up to the head of the tables again and Snape gives me a nod. Special treatment you see? Malfoy's do get some things. Gasps follow me as I walk towards the door my head held high not looking at anyone. They're realising now that Hogwarts has a hierarchy. I can be dismissed because I let the damn fuckers in, they're prisoners here. I just reach the door when I feel eyes watching my every move. Turning slowly I notice the Longbottom kid shooting daggers at me, but past him is the giggling wench Carrow. Its only then that I realise she is in Mcgonagall's chair. _She must be with Weasley_ I realise and as I leave the hall, I don't turn off for the dungeons like I thought I would, but in fact head towards the hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N it's been ages (again) I'm so terribly sorry! please review so I know where to go with this… and let me know what you think! thanks for reading ~

Chapter 4:

I am tired of this year already. Seriously? What would mum say? Day one and I have already landed myself in the hospital wing. _Shit. _I promised Fred I would be careful this year. I sigh heavily only to cause Madam Pomfrey to begin her endless fussing all over again.

"Where are you hurting? Do you have a headache? Would you like another sleeping draft?"

"Honestly, Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine. I just want to sit up" And with that she starts plumping up my pillows and lifts the majority of my weight so I'm at a sitting position.

"Miss Weasley, the amount of times I have had to administrate medicine to you, well, I've just lost count"

"Well, I can assure you, this time it was unprovoked" She smirks at my joke but I still notice the wetness of her eyes. Just then the door bursts open with such urgency we both whip our heads around. A young first year stands in the doorway, his robe far to big on him and his lips quivering.

Pomfrey runs over to him scanning his body for injuries, It is only then that he decides to tell her he is looking for his cat.

"Tabby, she's-" "She's called Tabby, please-" "can you help me find her" He chokes out in-between hiccups. With her usual brisk manner, Madam Pomfrey shakes her head, but some things are different this year. I'm not sure whether its my injuries or the loss of Dumbledore or the addition of the Carrows. Either way, she takes pity on the boy and walks him out of the hospital wing to choruses of "Here kitty, kitty, kitty".

It suddenly feels strange to me, being alone. Whenever I was at the Burrow, I was always craving space, but here today, I have never felt so far away from home. During my musings Madam Pomrey must have returned as I hear the door close shut. But when I open my eyes I am greeted with Draco Malfoy.

"Here to finish me off? It won't take much"

"I will if you keep talking" His retort flies from his mouth before he even had time to think about it and i'm sure I can see regret pass over his features but it is gone to quickly for me to be certain. He pauses for breath and tries again:

"Look, I don't really know why I'm here, I just needed to know if…"

"If I died?" "Wow, thanks for the concern and everything, but see i'm talking, soon i'll be walking so then next time with have a chat like this I can leave, but in the meantime, you know where the door is"

"Ok, no wonder I cursed you, you are insufferable! If you would just let me-"

"What? Let you apologise? hhhhmm I think not"

"If you could just stop interrupting me so I could—"

"not used to not getting your own way are you Malfoy?" "It probably feels similar to being cursed for stepping into a corridor. Actually, I think you are right, it must feel terrible, as in so much worse than ending up in hospital. I should apologise. I'm terribly sorry" I can't stop my eyes from rolling as I speak.

When Draco fails to respond I try again: "Can you just leave?" At this I close my eyes and wait for the sound of his retreating footsteps, but I don't hear them. Opening my eyes again, he is still stood by the side of the bed.

"OH for Merlin's sake, I. Don't. Want. You. Hear!"

"Well I need to be." His response shocks me, I can actually see the pain behind his eyes. It's the honesty that I see, which makes me concede; "Fine. Sit." I pout and nod to the chair by the bedside.

—

Draco's POV:

_Ok, this is weird. I don't know what i'm doing. Why did I say I need to be here? I'm rambling in my own head and now she's just staring at me. that's fine, I'll sit. What do I do now? _ I look up and I see her honest brown eyes staring into my own, and I suddenly feel self conscious, like she is judging me. Even though I technically did nearly kill her a matter of hours ago…

"How bad are the injuries?" I ask, just for something to say, but also so I can hope it wasn't too bad. That I wasn't bad.

"I need help to sit. Does that answer your question?"

"Are you so hostile because you could have died, or are you always like this?"

"Wow, thanks for that, I get a near death experience and an insult, who would have though Malfoy's were so giving?" She replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, Ginny—"

"Ah you know my name, i'm touched"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, that was never my intention. I didn't want to hurt anybody, especially not that little girl…" I'm not even a hundred percent sure as to why I was confessing this. I could see the confusion written all over her face, as her eyebrows knit closer together. I suspect, unintentionally, she has lent close to the edge of the bed, anticipating my next words.

"I don't think I was ever ready for this" Her eyebrows then shoot up into her hairline and her mouth drops slightly open. Was it possible that we have just found common ground?

"Malfoy, I understand. I actually think I get why you have done certain things, evil things" At this I scowl and she continues, hurrying her words to get them all out; "You feel trapped. You feel compelled and pressured to do them. But here's the thing, this is why we are on opposite sides in this war. You are incapable of love. You have nobody, so you only care for yourself. You have no moral compass, so you have no real excuse. I have everybody; my family and friends, to think of, but I would never risk the life of that young girl. I just couldn't" Here she stops and takes in a gulp of air. Her voice is suddenly a whisper as if she doesn't want to say them.

"I thank you for apologising but I cannot forgive you. It is time you left."

—

Ginny's POV:

I feel like I have just poured out half of my being into this speech and a part of me is so relieved to actually be able to say it, but another part of me wants to snatch the words back from the air as if I could stop them from reaching his ears. The pain that is so evident on his face reminds me of how broken I felt after my first year. _Wait. Don't go there, Ginny._ I realise whilst staring at his slender fingers brushing the few strands of white hair out of his eyes that he believes everything I have just said. And now I am faced with a choice; I could stick to my guns that the stubborn little Weasley I am, or I could sympathise.

"Now would be preferable" Dammit Ginny. And yet I don't take it back when he stands and heads towards the door, his shoulders considerably more slumped than when he walked in. As the door swings shut I let out a shaky breath and try to squish this guilty feeling that really doesn't belong. _I mean honestly, Ginny, HE nearly killed me today. HE used the cruciatus curse on me. This is his fault. I don't really care for his reasonings right now. _

And now I am alone again.

"Malfoy!" I call loudly down the hall, even cupping my hand around my mouth so my voice would carry. The door swings open and it is as I hoped, Draco was stood clearly having just ran back to the hospital wing at my call.

"Are you hurt? Where is Pomfrey?"

"No, i'm fine." "Can you just sit with me please?" And thankfully to my relief; he does.


End file.
